


Wings Of Fire:The Song Of Night And Rain

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: So sudden and quick she couldn't flee.The torrent of water around caused the blood to sweep through the hatchery, alerting guards near by.Waterfall's father loomed over her.That's when the door slammed open,Bubbles flew as her father rocketed off into the distance,with guards chasing after him.The bubble slammed her into a wall and out into the ocean through a small hole,just the size of a dragonet.She closed her eyes and was enveloped in darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

The strange egg sat in the hatchery.Wiltedflower had stayed by the egg ever since Darkmind had left her with a torn wing to fend for herself with a nearly hatched egg.She new the dragonet would never see her NightWing father,Nor would she like the others as much since they may treat her like a outcast.She looked down as the egg hatched before her eyes.She almost cried tears of joy as a Pink-White NightWing poked it's snout out.She looked like a NightWing,With the colors of a RainWing.Her lovely pink eyes shimmered with the three moons light.With a silver tear by her eye,Wiltedflower named her Futuresight.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The blue egg cracked open in the hatchery,She was one of the few dragonets able to survive after sharks had been targeting the eggs for moons.She had blue with teal eyes and pink ripples along her spine,She was perfect.Her mother scooped up the dragonet, _Waterfall,_ she spoke in aquatic.Her husband stood beside her,though she could feel him tensing up.That's when the water began to turn red with the blood of Waterfall's mother,So sudden and quick she couldn't flee.The torrent of water around caused the blood to sweep through the hatchery, alerting guards near by.Waterfall's father loomed over her.That's when the door slammed open,Bubbles flew as her father rocketed off into the distance,with guards chasing after him.The bubble slammed her into a wall and out into the ocean through a small hole,just the size of a dragonet.She closed her eyes and was enveloped in darkness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freeze was emerging from his egg,only to be greeted with his fathers icy glare.No mom,no siblings...Just him.His fathers name was Shatteredice.Freeze regretted being hatched right away as his father opened his mouth and snarled at him.He yearned to go away from this already horrible dragon.He had a feeling his father was going to chase him if he ran,or even kill him! A shiver ran up his spine from terror,How could a little dragon know so much already of his family he doesn't know? His White-Blue scales and Icy eyes fit in...But yet it didn't.His main question,Where was his mom?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red peeped through the crack in the egg.Flicker's tail cracked the rest of the egg,slamming some of the tail on the Dragonets back."What should we name them?" His mother named Bonfire asked,"Flare,We name him Flare...No questions..." Flicker snarled.Bonfire bowed her head quickly,not arguing.Flare krept toward his mother only to be stopped by his fathers wing shoving him back,"No." He growled and turned around,whipping Bonfire in the face. "GO!" He hissed and watched her flee.He turned to his son with a smirk.Flare wanted his mom to come back,But was stuck in front of his massive father,looming ahead of him like a storm.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nightfall sat alone,No mom,no dad,no brother nor sister.He was completely alone staring at the moons.His dreams were smashed,His hope distroyed.He thought about slipping away into the shadows and never returning.He decided he'd wait three nights for his parents to return before giving up and walking away.He sat at the sky,cold winds sliding off his scales. Echos of caverns far below the ground were ringing in his ears.The chilly night grew more so as snow settled over the forest,high lighting the stars.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muddy was in a mud puddle,She gave herself the name,No mom of coarse and no dad.But worst off all,No brother or sister.She was her own Bigwings,She had to fend for herself.She slipped into the mud which was warmer than the air around her.She was close to freezing, had she not found the mud puddle.Sorrowfully she dipped her head in and out.Her head froze and she dove completely under the mud puddle as wing beats began to reach her ears. She waited till they passed to look out again,Lonely as always.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunshine was alone in the deserts hatchery.She yawned as the deserts ice cold night temperatures whirled past the door way,carrying pale silver-gold sand.She never knew her mother or father,she didn't care if no one liked her,she was already determined to be happy. She smiled softly and fell asleep before the gaurd came to check on the eggs and take out the hatched dragonets.Breathing softly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jungle popped out of his egg,He sensed another RainWing nearby,Looking at Wiltedflower he attempted to slither through the eggs blocking him from her but gave up.He was to tired to do that.Maybe he'd ALWAYS be tired.Maybe he was just lazy.She wasn't THAT far away but he didn't bother.He grumbled and closed his eyes,rolling away from her to face the leafy wall.He pondered what would happen in his life,but got too sleepy and passed out before he could begin to think much more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Finding The Wings

Chapter One:

The sun shone on Futuresight's scales as she sprinted forward.Nightfall and Jungle chased after her.Futuresight and Jungle were tree gliding fine but Nightfall was lagging behind. Futuresight froze, Fighting voices! She thought and peered at A SkyWing,IceWing,SandWing, MudWing,and SeaWing growling at each other.She flipped herself upside down and folded her wings to look like a dragon-bat,keeping her claws dug into the branch,While they didn't noticed she melted away into the scenery and then watched Nightfall and Jungle do the same, Though Nightfall mainly hid in the shadows."Why do you fight?" She enjoyed watching the SeaWing fling herself around trying to find her.She hurled herself at the SeaWing and turned visible,"HI THERE!" she called smiling.The SeaWing gave a straight face then shoved her off."Ow" Futuresight huffed sweeping her tail back and forth."Sorry..." The MudWing grumbled,"Hold on,Follow us back to the village first." Futuresight said."Us..." Muttered the SkyWing,Eyes darting around expecting an army.Jungle's smiling face and Nightfall's grin showed the first sign as they faded into view."Alright,Lets go!" The SandWing said cheerfully. The rest followed reluctantly after them,"We'll get to know you all later!" Nightfall smiled and walked forward through the dense forest.


	3. Death Struck At Midnight

Chapter Two:

Queen Beauty stood tall in front of the dragonets,Futuresight looked at her with the other dragonets behind her."Alright,Your aloud to stay.But don't give away our information to any other dragon but the ones you know." The queen said simply and curled her tail.Flare's head was whipping around looking for guards that would pull them away from the tree house.No one came in but Futuresight was already heading for the exit.The dragonets followed swiftly behind.She had learned all their names on the way.Freeze seemed extremely sensitive, Muddy was protective of the others,Sunshine was always happy,Flare would burn anything that his talons touched if he had the option to,Waterfall liked to fight and be the strongest, Nightfall liked to study and be brave like the dragons he read about,Jungle was silly and would join ANYONE at sun time,and Futuresight wasn't brave but she was very friendly and she would fight for her friends though she didn't like war she was also the smallest out of the dragonets.Muddy and Flare were both 30 minutes older than the rest.The sun was sinking below the tree tops as Jungle,Nightfall and Futuresight led them into a Tree house.Jungle, Nightfall,and Futuresight were all outcasts,Or not really kept around much so they shared one.It was big enough for all eight dragonets.The three moons peeked up as Futuresight closed her eyes,thinking about the scrolls she'd read before.

A scream pierced the air and wings were in the air fast.The seven dragonets were flapping after Futuresight.The moons were high in the sky.Blood splattered on the leaves and a massive NightWing Slashed at her wings,"WHERE IS SHE?" He growled to Wiltedflower who was bleeding from her neck and wings."Who..." She said woozily."OUR DAUGHTER? SHE'S OF ROYAL BLOOD!" The NightWing roared."I NEED HER!!!" He slashed her again."I-I'd sooner DIE than let you get to our daughter..." She said,wings touching the blood soaked leaves."I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!" He threatened."Go ahead." She hissed back,This hiss to her voice that she'd always had showed now more than ever.Futuresight leaped out to stop her apparent father from killing her mother and seeing her,But it was too late,His claws peirced through her scales and she fell limp on the leaves.That's when her father saw her.He smiled and acted like he HADN'T just killed her mother and grabbed her talons in his."My lovely daughter,I'd like you to come with me! We can train you to be Queen! To challenge Queen Beauty for her throne in the event!" He said cheerfully.With tears in her eyes she pulled away her talons."You abandon me for six years...Come back...Kill my mom the ONLY one who bothered to care and stay by my egg! AND THEN ASK TO BECOME QUEEN FOR YOU!?" She hissed.Her father looked like he'd just been hit with a boulder to the face."JUST SO YOU COULD BE TREATED ROYALY BECAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER IS QUEEN? AS IF I'D EVER DO THAT FOR SOMEONE WHO NEVER CARED WEATHER MY EGG HATCHED OR NOT!" She roared out of breath and watched her father's eyes shake a bit."No...Never..." She opened her mouth about to launch her poison at him when fire covered him.Futuresight leaped back.A large SkyWing came down from the sky at the burned and dead NightWing.Futuresight heard things pop from off of his body,Making her shiver."Pathetic..." He growled and clawed at The NightWing which Futuresight had found out was named Darkmind after hearing her mothers last thoughts. "My son ran away...My wife is dead,Could you please help me..." The SkyWing asked,Trying to sound pitiful."Dad...You killed mom,Didn't you." Flare said stepping out of the hiding spot with the other six following."I saw the way you hit her....How you bit her and slashed at her eyes...You singed my wings when I got in your way." He said darkly,expanding his wings to show the permanent black scars on them."So what if I did?" He growled."You were never a father so I'll never call you dad ever again...Just Flicker,I'll treat you like I've never known you because I don't want to have ever known you..." Flare said taking a step forward.Sunshine was to terrified to think.With a surprising amount of speed blood slashed the air and black SandWing poison welled around a gash across Flicker's chest.Sunshine watched trembling as her poison took effect quickly."Goodbye...Flicker..." Flare said right before his father let out his last breath and fell to the ground.Futuresight's eyes were wide and she tore off with the others chasing her.


	4. Found Them,Lost Them

Chapter Three:

Futuresight bathed in the river,Watching the blood that was on her scales wash down stream. "Hey I gotta idea..." Muddy said."What's that?" Flare asked as the blood flow washed away. All eight stood in the stream."We could just...I don't know...Move far far far away..." Muddy suggested."And WHERE do you suppose we go?" Waterfall asked."Um I don't know... Far Far Far away from the queens and kingdoms?" Muddy said again."Well...I request someplace with water," Waterfall said."TREES!" Futuresight,Nightfall,and Jungle said together."JINX YOU BOTH OWE ME TWO BIRDS! AND DON'T FORGET WE HAVE TO LIVE BY FRUIT!" Futuresight said."Hmm...A Sunny place." Sunshine said."A Cold part,I don't care where it is." Freeze said. "Separate rooms and a clear flight area," Flare said."Mud,Mud,AAAAAND Mud." Muddy said. "A good napping place." Jungle chimed in."And a some-what library." Nightfall smiled."We could just go and live somewhere..." Muddy finished."Well where would we get supplies-" Nightfall was cut off by Freeze,"But not too terribly far from a kingdom,maybe on the outskirts." he finished."Well...How about we travel first?" Futuresight said."You know...Hunt for land?" She said calmly."Yeah,Sounds cool." Muddy said."First The Mud Kingdom." Muddy said quickly.The rest nodded and agreed to leave the next morning.

They trudged through the mud and into the village.A brother and sister were in Muddy's sights."What are your names?" Muddy asked them as they guided them around."I'm Mossy and this is my brother Earthquake." She said."We had another female sibling,but there are no other eggs in the village sooo..." Muddy stopped."Am I your sister? I didn't have a family!" She exclaimed.They whirled around,"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?" Mossy roared."I'm Earthquake's Bigwings and I will know who it is! AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME THAT!" Muddy then realised that the two were unusually violent when they started chasing them."You know they are your brother and sister right?!" Nightfall screamed over the wind rushing. Futuresight paid little attention.Something really had set them off. _HOW DARE SHE HOW DARE THEY!_ Was Mossy's thoughts as she flew,Futuresight read them.They dove into a cave which Flare accidentally slammed into Muddy knocking them both into a wall,This caused the others to slam into the opposite wall since they were thrashing.All that weight combined caused the tunnels roof to shake,The dragonets got themselves back up and rocketed forward after the MudWings flung themselves into the tunnel.they popped out the other side of the short tunnel and flew up high.Mud filled in the tunnel entrance and then they watched in horror as the two MudWings screams echoed their last while the ground above shifted and they watched as the ground sunk down,they'd killed them selves. _Muddy's her own Bigwings again..._ Futuresight thought.


	5. Traveling All Over

****

Chapter Four:

The smell of rain-turned-snow was on her nose as they flew into the IceWing village.Queen Icelake would not be here today,she was off to examine a land slide of some sorts.Freeze's father Shatteredice was no where to be seen.The thick black snow clouds above hid the sun from view and the snow didn't sparkle today.Shatteredice was lingering on the edge of the ice palace.He saw the dragonets fly in and his eyes gleamed with curiousity.They were a colorful group of dragonets and it intrigued him.He flew down and plopped himself in front of Futuresight making her freeze with her wings outstretched as he circled her."Hi there Dragonets..." He said with a fake smile."You. I remember you." He pointed at Freeze."You... You do?" He said with eyes shining."Yes! MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON!" He roared.Freeze hung his head.Sunshine wrapped her wing around him."And as for you...RainWing NightWing...I'll take over your jungle...One of these days I'll be King..." He growled."Well didn't that already happen." Freeze said thinking of something to stop his father.Futuresight dug into his mind, _IF_   _I CAN JUST MAKE IT SOUND HARD TO DO!!! CAUSE IT IS!!!_ ran through his mind."What do you mean?" Shatteredice asked taking sudden interest and wrapping his tail over his talons."Well...the NightWings tried to,Now look at them.Plus there's no snow there it doesn't make since as well as you'd have to fly through the hot desert to get to it no one will want to fight when they get there.Plus the RainWing's will see you LONG before you get there and alert Queen Beauty before paw so that by then you'll be facing a bunch of trained poison-spitting RainWing,Their not afraid to anymore.Maybe it would've been easy back in the Dragonet Prophecy's time but not anymore." He pointed out."But you would still be a great IceWing King," He threw in quickly."You make a good point...So then maybe I won't kill you.NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Shatteredice roared.The dragonets fled the area quickly.

The SandWings didn't greet them.They stayed in the desert sun chatting as if they didn't care if they existed.Queen Agate didn't seem to care either.She just laid in the sun watching her subjects with black eyes seeming un-moving."Who are you?" Asked a SandWing to Sunshine. "Well my name is Sunshine!" She said cheerfully."Oh,Your not important," he waved his talons in the air and walked away."Great,I knew it! The Sand Kingdom doesn't care about their eggs!" Waterfall said excitedly like she'd just solved a great mystery.Sunshine made a face and walked forward."It's too hot..." Muddy grumbled."I like it." Jungle said."Me too." Futuresight said happily."Yeah,me three,So don't complain." Sunshine said sweeping the sand like she was covering her paw imprints.They kept walking through the desert village then whirled around and flew towards the SkyWing Kingdom.Though Queen Sky didn't want them there and sent them away toward the ocean.They landed on the bay,something large and wrapped in something emerged out and something tall loomed in front of them.It appeared black as the sun was behind it.It held out it's talons from side to side.Futuresight didn't want to meet her end here,and was ready to flee when she needed.


	6. Kingdom Of The Sea

Chapter Five:

The dragon shape in front lit up bright with the royal patterns.Her deep blue scales with pink dots under her eyes was lovely.The draping things that looked creepy before were now un-creepy pink pearl vines."Hi there! I'm Queen Searobin!" She smiled happily.She looked way less scary in the light in Futuresight's opinion.The queen lead them onto a island with a cave and had them stay while Waterfall was going to the Deep Palace.The cave was full of scrolls and Futuresight grabbed one."HEY GUYS COME HERE!!!" She called quickly.The others rushed to her."Says here there was once a Queen Glory! It says she made RainWings brave and dangerous! Not afraid to defend their home and guard they're young,Also it says the Queen's before her-" She was cut off by Nightfall."Queen's?" He asked."Yeah they used to have the Queen change every month..." She said."And it says that the Queen's before Queen Glory didn't even notice when the NightWings stole their dragons for horrible tests!" She shuddered."As if Queen Beauty would EVER do that!" Muddy snorted."Queen Glory was one of the best!" Futuresight said proudly."Why are you so proud?" Freeze asked.Flare nodded at Freeze's question."Cause back at the village they now test venom often.And Futuresight's old teachers said that she descended from Queen Glory." Nightfall said."Oh....Huh..." Flare said with a crooked smile."There are other dragonets in the scroll but-" She was cut off by Waterfalls talons clanking on the ground."Yep come on we're going." She growled.Her scales were drenched."Why? What happened?" Futuresight said."I just watched a shark kill and eat a dragonet,Lets just go." She said.In that instant all seven were in the air."Told you you'd want to go." She laughed and followed them upward.

They flew onto the bay thats when Futuresight felt a dragons weight and then paws pinning her head down."WHO ARE YOU!?" She heard Waterfall hiss but someone had covered her eyes with something,not sand because it didn't feel like sand."I'm your father Waterfall... Torrent..." He roared and clutched her head."Back up he's gone mad..." Nightfall said and his paw steps in the sand."But he's got Futuresight!" Sunshine whined.She wanted to speak but when she opened her mouth sand tumbled in.Torrent's weight disappeared and she got up after being shoved forward.Pain on her forehead where his claws had been echoed in that area.She tore off the cloth over her eyes and looked at Torrent who had tackled Sunshine and was about to bite her,pinning her tail in a way so she couldn't stab him.Futuresight hissed, "Your fight is with me!" he spun around and tackled her.He repeatedly slashed his claws and bit down his teeth on her forehead.She tried to push him off with her hind paws but failed because he was to heavy.She opened her mouth as he opened his to bite again she shot poison into his throat,he swallowed it all and grabbed his throat backing off of her.She scrambled to her paws and looked at him.A hole was sizzling through his throat.He collapsed gagged and holding his throat until a hole was straight through his throat.Futuresight could see the sand that the back of his neck was resting on through the hole.She didn't realize how much she was bleeding from her head until she looked at the sand that was sparkling red with a lot of blood.She passed out,with the last sight of red bloody sand.


	7. Missing!!!

Chapter Six:

They had been flying for days after Futuresight had recovered.They were in a mountain cave (Not Jade Mountain) in the perfect spot.There was snow at the top,separate rooms,sun,trees, fruit,Mud,Water,Everything they wanted even a clear flying space and not too far from the Rain And Night Kingdom.Futuresight stretched and rolled off her bed she'd made earlier on. She yawned and walked away.The white marble floor with red and gray stone ribbons clicked under her claws.The large area they stayed in as a hang out area was empty.The dip in the marble had ashes from their previous fire the night before.Everything in that room smelled like cinnamon.There was a smell of something under that.Futuresight spent a hour looking all over their home for them and couldn't see them."Where could they be???" She panicked then froze in place....There was only one explanation for this.A dragon took them.


	8. Information and...A NEW NIGHTWING???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN AXON!!! Axon is owned by Sunny of the Sandwings on Pinterest.Com!!! You should check her out! She's really cool!!!

(Again I do not own Axon,He is owned by Sunny of the Sandwings at Pinterest.com Check her out!!!)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven:

She was flying so fast and refused to stop.Stamina was no longer an issue.She'd been flying for three days straight,over shooting The SandWing Kingdom and into the IceWing Kingdom. She was face first in a blizzard that raged overhead and her wings were on fire.She finally touched down in the IceWing Village.Queen Icelake was flying overhead with Shatteredice and swung her head when she heard the ice crackling under Futuresight's claws.Everything was so quiet that every single noise alerted everyone.Futuresight's scales were unsightly bright red.Fury flew through her blood.Queen Icelake landed in front of Futuresight,making her have to stop looking for her friends.Shatteredice landed beside the Queen looking bigger than ever.The Queen fanned out her wings with icy jewels hanging down in a majestic way.  _It'll be easy to spot the others...But not Freeze,He'll blend in too well..._ She stopped in front of the Queen."What are you doing in MY kingdom?" Icylake bellowed."Looking for my friends! Have you seen a IceWing-" The Queen cut her off,"I've seen MANY IceWings as you can tell!" She hissed."No,Listen to me.A IceWing,SandWing,NightWing,SkyWing,MudWing,RainWing, and a SeaWing?" She asked lashing her tail."No..." Queen Icylake said looking at Futuresight as if she'd asked "Have you seen a Scavenger that killed 30 IceWings around here?" Futuresight shook her head and tore into the sky.

She plummeted to the ground crashing into trees with a loud thud.The rain forest's cool weather was barley a breeze in the desert with Futuresight's hot scales she felt like the rain might sizzle and turn into steam.She heard paw steps and then a slithering noise.She struck in a defensive pose as a thin NightWing Dragonet poked his head out of the leaves.She tackled him to the ground,wishing she had Sunshine's poisoned tail to threaten him with.He froze and stared at her,blinking."WHO ARE YOU?" She hissed."Who are you? You're in my territory...Well...Not mine,Queen Beauty's..." He said.She thought about it for a moment. With this dragonet's serious voice and personality it was clear to her this was the worst way to go about things.She leapt off him and stood up straight."I'm Futuresight,a RainWing and NightWing." She said."Oh,Well that was the second question I was going to ask because you look weird...And definitely like a cross-breed beauty." He laughed."Beauty?" She growled. "Sorry,I just wanted to throw you off anyway from attacking me,You got that deadly poison you know." He said.She'd totally forgot she'd had a Not-So-Secret weapon."Yeah,And who are you?" She rumbled."I'm Axon..." He said shifting.She stopped.This thin and wiry dragonet was no match for her anyway."Have you seen some odd dragonets lately?" He asked."No... But a NightWing spy,Spyingshadow,saw some odd dragonets heading into Queen Sky's palace.One question was why were the NightWings' and RainWings' spying on the SkyWing Kingdom,Another question was,What was Queen Sky's intention? She spread her wings to fly again and then he spoke up,"Wait!" She froze,looking at him."Can I go with you?" He asked bluntly.She wasn't sure they needed another NightWing."I just want to help,You'll decide what to do with me afterward by my brain will get you out of a tough situation.Plus I'm really bored here and I want adventure!" He pleaded.She made a quick nod and took to the air with his wing beats following after her.


	9. A New SkyWing Queen

Chapter Eight:

Futuresight hovered above the SkyWing palace.She made sure it was night so that they would both blend in with their surroundings.She waited as Axon scouted the area for a safe way inside without getting caught.He swept into the air again and flew beside her."There's a safe way through the back." He said abruptly."I think Queen Sky is trying to plant a garden back there so we can get in through the doors she built." He said drifting down with her.She focused on keeping her scales dim colors,which was hard when she was so furious."I'll stall the Queen..." Axon said flying around front.She could hear guards begin to shout at Axon.She launched herself inside.Keeping her wings close and making little noise she crept through the halls.She heard Queen Sky's voice up ahead.She crept into the half open door of the Throne Room,camouflaged."Yes...And what of the dragonets Cloudy?" She hissed at the guards."They've been placed in the cells," The SkyWing apparently named Cloudy said."And what of MY dragonets?" She turned to a orange-red SkyWing who was propped up on his hind legs."They're succesfully exicuted.Futuresight couldn't believe what she was hearing."Good, Ever since my brush with death when Princess Blitz tried to take the throne I never want another egg!" Sky bellowed."But Queen,Who will take the throne when your gone?" Cloudy asked."No one ever will! I will never die...I just need those dragonets..." She growled."You have all eight...Right?" She looked at the other red-orange SkyWing."No...We have Seven..." He murmured."SEVEN!? EMBER I ASKED FOR EIGHT!!" She roared."I know...We saw seven in the sky but the mix breed was missing..." Ember sighed."GREAT!!" She slammed her tail down."GUARDS!!" She called.Five SkyWings rushed in."Have Ember exicuted at once!" She hissed.As the guards left with Ember the Queen turned to Cloudy."Listen...If I drain all eight dragonets of their blood I belive I could live forever..." She began to pace. _She's crazy!!! No wonder no one likes her!!!_ Futuresight thought with disbelief."Now...We just need to-" Her voice trailed away and Futuresight bolted out of the Throne room and down the hall.She had no idea where she was going.She slammed into a SkyWing without realizing she'd flow down stairs and all the way to the prisons.Her scales shifted their normal color.The SkyWing that was in front of her held a spear,her orange scales shimmered in the torch light."Who are you?" The guard said but her voice trembled."I'm Futuresight! Here for the imprisoned seven dragonets!" She hissed her scales turning red."Oh..." She said turning around and leading Futuresight past cells,which surprised her.She unlocked the room with her friends in it who all came bursting out."Who are you..." Futuresight asked looking at the SkyWing."I'm Princess Cyclone...Don't tell anyone please! My mom said to tell no one so that I couldn't challenge her..." She lowered her head.Axon appeared beside Futuresight,making her jump."I for one think you should beat Queen Sky...She's still weakened from her fight with Blitz,She's got scratches and gashes that still bleed.Princess Cyclone looked down."And to be honest I'd rather have you because Queen Sky is bonkers and I'd rather have someone I can trust and maybe be friends with in the future." Axon pointed out.Nightfall's eyes darkened when he looked at Axon.Futuresight glanced back and forth at the two with a questionable gaze. Princess Cyclone nodded and dashed upstairs.The eight-now-nine dragonets fluttered after her.Cyclone flung the door open from the Throne Room."Queen Sky! I'm your daughter and I refuse to be a guard! I challenge you for the throne!" She roared.Futuresight felt a odd happy feeling when she saw the terror flash through Queen Sky's eyes.Sky flew down in front of her daughter with thousands of SkyWings staring at them.The nine dragonets flew over to the corner."Fine...Begin!" Sky said immediately lashing out on Cyclone.But because of the Queens injuries Cyclone's speed was enough to dodge Sky's attacks.Flare watched in awe as his Queen battle the princess.The heir to the throne appeared to be losing at first.That's when Cyclone was flung down by Sky and pinned.Cyclone flipped Sky over pinned sky on her belly having her belly pressing the floor.Cyclone grabbed Sky's wing and pulled as hard as she could.Sky's screams echoed through the ball room.A gut wrenching pop and crack,then blood splattered along the smooth floor and onto Cyclone who stood with the Queens wing torn off and in her jaws.Sky Struggled to get up but blood spewed from her mouth."Say goodbye mom...you'll be sane and in a better place." She said sweetly and ripped out her moms throat.The dragonets sat silently as SkyWings cheered around them.Cyclone was Queen of the SkyWings,She'd be a better Queen.


	10. The Ending

Chapter Nine:

The dragonets were back in their home.Axon was staying in the spare ninth room that was hollowed out long ago.The polished granite walls shone in the morning light.The large cave by the entrance was called the Wings' Room because they all hung out there together in the day or night.Muddy was brushing through the always-green flower vines that served as a door and guarded the cave from wind and the outside,yet looked natural.They had piles of wool and weaved blankets as seats for them.Nightfall flew in just as the last dragonet left the cave.Futuresight sat on one of the seats that were now pillows since Futuresight and Sunshine had made the blankets a wool into pillows by sewing the blanket end to the other end and then stuffing them with the wool.Nightfall walked over to Futuresight.Futuresight examined her claws pretending to be doing something important.Nightfall looked at Futuresight.She turned her head to him."What do you want?" She asked softly ready to be on her talons for another task."There's something I've wanted to say for a while..." He said softly."What? That you want me to take care of Jungle's poison practice clean up?" She laughed."No...I was going to say...I love you..." He said looking her in the eyes.Her limbs seized up.She looked at him though she felt very confused.She just kept blinking at him. That's when Axon caught her eye giving her a straight face and nodding at her.She was now even MORE confused.Her gaze shifted back to Nightfall who's head was now hanging low."I, I do too." Futuresight said when she finally knew what to say.Nightfall flung himself at her and hugged her.Futuresight was now looking at Axon who was nodding slowly with a large smile.

Now Futuresight knew everyone's relationship.Flare and Muddy,Waterfall and Jungle,Freeze and Sunshine,and then Futuresight and Nightfall.Axon was gathering up scrolls to read,things had grown peaceful for these dragonets now.The world seemed at ease now.


End file.
